Severity of withdrawal symptoms from alcohol was quantified in alcoholics admitted to the Neurology Ward of the Washington, DC VA Hospital. Cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) samples were repeatedly obtained early during withdrawal after all symptoms had subsided. Concentrations of the monoamine neurotransmitter norepinephrine and its major metabolite MHPG were measured at NIH. Significant positive correlations were observed between indices of elevated norepinephrine turnover and several signs of alcohol withdrawal. We are currently measuring peptides known to be released in synapses simultaneously with norepinephrine. We are continuing to increase our sample size.